ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
On-Screen Appearance
The on-screen appearance, also known as an intro or entrance, is a minor feature in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4, Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. It was not present in Super Smash Bros. Melee. It includes a small animation unique for each character entering the battle field during the announcer's three second countdown before battle. It has no effect whatsoever on gameplay other than visually dramatic and comedic purposes. The exceptions to this rule are Zero Suit Samus's entrance, which allows the players to hit their opponents with the fallen pieces of the power suit; Wario's entrance, which lets Wario charge up his Wario Waft the moment he appears; and Olimar's entrance, which automatically has him pluck three (four in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel) Pikmin. Each entrance usually relates to that character's universe, such as Mario entering in through a warp pipe. The animation will randomly have all characters enter at once, or one at a time with a closeup of each character. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney and the sequel, the announcer shouts "GO!" AFTER everyone finishes speaking. Trivia *The on-screen appearances in Tourney appear in nearly every game mode. Classic-Adventure Mode and Training Mode are the only game modes that use Melee's quicker appearance method, or the characters are simply already present when the match/mode starts. In Classic Mode, the announcer says the name of the character when do their on-screen appearance, and when the next character(s) appear, the announcer says "Versus..." then the characters name. The three second countdown appears afterwards, ending with an air horn (Tourney 1) or a Japanese war horn (Tourney 2). The Classic Mode on-screen appearance method works just like the fight start method from Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. *In the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, the three second countdown appears way differently than in did in past Super Smash Bros. games. First, the 3 will appear like it did in Brawl, then the 2 will crash into the 3 from the left side of the screen, which forcefully removes the 3 from the screen, then the 2 will morph into the 1, then the 1 will transform into an air horn and will go off once everyone finishes speaking. In Tourney 2, the only changes to this are the 2 crashing into the 3 from the right side of the screen instead of the left side, and the 1 transforming into a Japanese war horn instead of an air horn. *In the Nintendo 3DS version of SSB4, when a battle starts, the screen will occasionally focus on the player's own on-screen appearance for the entire duration of the countdown, rather than moving between each character as they appear or showing the entire screen; though in the Tourney series, the screen focuses on the first character's on-screen appearance and when it finishes, the next character's on-screen appearance is shown as the screen focuses on that character's on-screen appearance. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms